We may have met again
by Roseniss
Summary: In 3x12, Clarke took a chip to the City of Light. In order to forget about all she had done. When Emerson chokes her to death, she wakes up somewhere big and bright.
1. Chapter 1

_Choking._ That's what Clarke feels when Emerson has his hands firm around her throat. She coughs, searching for air. The power of his grip increases and her oxygen level is running down. She squirms around, trying to find a way to escape. _I need to safe them_ , goes through her mind. _I won't let them die for my mistake_. She had said that to Bellamy, earlier. She tried giving up her life for them, but he refused to let her. He has changed so much, ever since the Hundred landed on Earth. Just like the rest of them.

''Have a nice trip, _Wanheda_.'' Emerson says through gritted teeth. The last thing Clarke sees is his face, a grin glued to his face. _May we meet again._

She's somewhere else. She feels a light breeze across her face. _What happened?_ Clarke opens up her eyes, trying to adjust to an enormous amount of light. Her hand reaches up to her face, which feels kind of numb. It's just now she starts to notice some small details. _Where am I?_ There's tall buildings everywhere around her. _Light._ There's people walking past her motionless body. _Invisible._ The last thing she remembers is tight fingers around her neck, blocking the air out of her lungs.

She carefully sits up. It's like she's a ghost. Not one person looks down to look at her face. It's rare, she thinks. She pushes herself off the ground, almost falling again. But she regains balance so she is standing.

''Ehm, excuse me?'' A voice asks behind her. She whips her head around and her eyes meet the figure of a woman.

''Clarke?''


	2. Chapter 2

''Yes?'' Clarke asks aloud. _Who is this woman?_ She must feel comfortable in her neat looking clothes. They must be designed by whom has send her here. Clouds have covered the blue sky, rain drops starting to fall from above. Climates are so weird.

''I'm sorry to bother you like this, but I had to meet you.'' The woman sighs. ''My name is Becca. I was from Polaris station.'' And it clicks in her head. _This_ is the woman who created A.L.I.E. She wonders to be afraid or fear.

Clarke shakes Becca's held out hand. She's the first one to shake hands with her in a long time, the way she's used to. ''Clarke. Clarke Griffin.'' But something tells her Becca knows that already. She's got this feeling.

''I need your help.'' Becca continues, nodding.

'' _My_ help?'' Clarke questions confused. Just minutes ago she was struggling to breathe, Emerson's sleek fingers around her throat. How did she end up here? Part of her tells her the neat dressed woman got the answer to her questions.

''Yes, your help.'' Becca smiles slightly. ''The key you took, connected your mind to the City of Light. So you'd be able to visit mentally. But you must've known that, since that's why you're here.'' Clarke indeed knew what would happen to her once she took the key. The pain would stop. That's the reason why she did all of it.

''But, Emerson?''

''Yes, he ended both of your lives, along those of your friends. I'm sorry, Clarke.'' Clarke exhales deeply. _They're gone._ She does her best not to cry in front of this unknown Becca. Not until the battle's done, like the grounders always say.

''So, why do you need my help?'' She asks.

''Well. First, I know a lot about you and your people. I've been watching everybody like A.L.I.E has. Second, the reason why I need your help is because of her. She wants every grounder, including your people, to take a key. Which your people already have. The ones who took it, their souls got stuck here in the City of Light. A.L.I.E has taken control of their bodies. I need your help destroying A.L.I.E from the inside, whilst other survivors will try and destroy her from the outside.'' Becca tells Clarke.

''And how will we do that?'' She questions. It's the truth. How will they destroy a program who destroyed Earth 97 years ago? It may have been centuries, but a program doesn't change. Like the way feelings can't change death. Clarke wonders, if she would've told Lexa about her feelings, would it have ended differently? Would Lexa still be shot by Titus? In the end it doesn't matter. She's gone. It's not like you've got a chance meeting the dead.

''With the help of some others. Like your mother, Abby Griffin.''


	3. Chapter 3

''my mother?'' The question flies out of my mouth before I am able to stop it. Becca nods showing off a tiny smile.

''Yes. Now follow me.'' And that's what I do. I follow Becca, creator of A.L.I.E, destroyer of Earth. Because hell, what else will I do here in this City of Light?

After having come across different sceneries we enter some tall building which looks far from trustworthy. I ask myself in this moment: why did I take the chip? Was it for the sake of forgetting about everything I've done to get us here or is it the pain of too much loss? I am caught in between both theories. Consuming thoughts of Lexa take control of my brain. She laid there, not moving one slight inch. I was too busy trying to stop the bleeding I couldn't have realized it was too late. We could have had more time to say goodbye. _In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.  
_ ''May we meet again.'' I whisper to myself and I hold back my tears trying to spill over. Luckily Becca didn't hear the final sentence I had said to Lexa.

''We're here.'' Becca keeps her voice low. I guess in fear of others eavesdropping.

''Kane?'' Suddenly her voice is a lot louder. I thought she didn't want—

Two figures get in sight and my eyes drift away to who knows where my thoughts have gone. My mother and Kane walk over to us, hands gripped together tight. She looks a little shocked and lets go of his hand. Her arms quickly embrace me as a breath escapes my throat.

''Clarke.'' My mother cries.

''Mom.'' I grip her closer to me, fearing she'll let go soon enough. I hadn't seen her in quite a while. Last time I saw her she looked out of our world. I knew she had taken a chip from Jaha. One question, why?

''I missed you, sweetheart.'' She whispers into my ear. I nod into her shoulder. My cheeks are wet and I mentally curse at myself. We break away and I smile to my mother, who looks at me confused. She speaks up before I am able to do it myself.

''Why are you here?'' I expected that question.

''I took a chip. We went back to Arkadia and found out we weren't alone.'' I answer not wanting to go any further into the story. She takes my hint and the corners of her mouth turn up slightly.

''It's good to see you, Clarke.'' Kane lays a hand on my shoulder and I chuckle.

''What did you think? You don't escape that easily from Wanheda.'' They both chuckle. It feels good to finally be free for a second. To not worry about expectations for once. But I know after this, we have to fight with our knowledge and well beings. There's one thing left. And that is to help Becca destroy A.L.I.E once and for all.


End file.
